


Call Out My Name

by hiidee



Series: Adventure Time! With Hide the ghoul and Ken the Human [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Ghoul! Hide is acting strange, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Descriptive blood, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, He eventually stops answering Kaneki's calls and even skips class, Hide also was eating his self because he was in a moment, Human Kaneki Ken, Hurt/Comfort, I love human Kaneki hes such a baby, Kaneki goes to find Hide and feelings ensue, Kaneki over thinks, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Poor bby is worried sic, Theyre official, lowkey cried writing this, so cannibalism??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: “Call me whatever you want to, just know im yours.. And your mine. Even when we die.. I’ll always be yours, and you will always be mine.”“I love you so much Kaneki Ken.”“I love you so much more, Hideyoshi Nagachika. So much more..”





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> i actually cried when Kaneki cried why do i do this to myself :(
> 
> but theyre official now so it's okay

Kaneki had knew something was wrong when Hide stopped answering his calls the night prior.

The ravenette had noticed the ghoul’s behavior was very ‘off’ since morning when they met at their usual spot before walking to school together. The usually enthusiastic blonde seemed colorless in emotion compared to how me normally acted, seeming not to pay much attention either. Therefore Kaneki knew Hide was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

Currently Kaneki was sitting in his Asian History class, listening and taking very neat notes during Hagiwara-Sensei’s lecture. He had shared this class with Hide as well, but he wasn’t there.

Hide wasn’t in class and Kaneki Ken was worried.

Kaneki felt the manic urges to fish into his coat pocket and text the blonde, and ask where he was so Kaneki would know he was safe and not dead or something. He was an overthinker, and Hide knew that. So why on earth would he leave Kaneki in the dark like this? Kaneki was called out of his thoughts as Hagiwara-Sensei had tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and noticed that he was currently the only student in the room.

“Kaneki-Kun class has been over for a bit now, I have to use the restroom before my next class starts so..”

Kaneki hopped out of his seat, giving a respectful bow to his teacher before quickly picking up his things.

“Im sorry Sensei, I was just making sure I had all of the proper notes today, I’ll take my leave now so you can have your break!”

He saw Hagiwara give him a gentle smile and he nodded at her before he walked away. Kaneki was speed walking outside to the front of the campus, then going into his pocket finally and dialing Hide’s number. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

No answer.

He called again, no answer.

He called a third time… no answer. 

Kaneki gripped his phone tighter before going into a full panic. Hide wasn’t answering his calls still. Had the blonde ghoul gotten into a fight with another ghoul? Was he ambushed by the CCG? Had Hide finally noticed how much of a useless friend he was and currently breaking off their friendship?

Kaneki didn’t know for sure, but he felt his eyes watering up. He feared for the worst. Hide’s strange and almost distant behaviour the day before and now this? Ditching class and not even a text received to why? Was Kaneki really that much of a burden that the ghoul couldn’t even look at him in the eye, or sit in classes with him? Or had Kaneki did something to upset his sunshine, and was facing loneliness as a consequence? The possibilities were endless.

Kaneki began to violently shake, sucking in deep breaths and trying not to choke on sobs. His head started hurting from the building pressure and lump in his throat, even finding it a bit harder to breathe. He wanted to shrivel up and die right there in the middle of the campus, but he knew it wouldn’t help his emotional crisis nor was it possible. He flinched a bit when he heard the bell ring for the next period, and tried not to make his distress obvious for anybody passing by him trying to get to their own classes by wiping his puffy red eyes and taking a few staggery breaths to take away the redness of his cheeks to make himself look smaller, as his legs wobbly carrying him away from campus to an unknown destination.

He decided he didn't want to go to anymore classes today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaneki had been walking for what seemed like hours. His brain was foggy, and his self loathing thoughts were the only thing that he was able to reminisce at the moment. He could feel the hair slightly sticking to the face from the sweat and tears. He had stopped crying a bit ago, and his headache had slightly gotten better. He was sure he looked a hot mess, but he was even more sure he was falling apart.

Kaneki passed another block, and had only realized the sun was setting. The sun, glowing a yellowish-orange hue that made him want to smile. He wanted to see that color on another thing however, a person of interest. 

He just wanted to know if Hideyoshi Nagachika was dead or alive.

Kaneki then took a look at his surroundings, and realized he was close to the ghouls apartment. Without knowing why, Kaneki’s legs began to drag him towards the home. He wanted to know if he could find some clues to his friends whereabouts, maybe a note? The ravenette would even be fine with finding blood splatter. He just wanted something, even if it was Hide’s dead body.

Kaneki staggered up the stairs, feeling ready to burst into tears again. He frowned inwardly, as he noticed the windows were closed and the curtains covering the inside. He could feel that Hide was in the house, his intuition was telling him so. 

But maybe he was just hoping for the best outcome .Kaneki scratched out the positive thoughts.

Kaneki bent down to feel under the mat, searching for the key Hide had kept for specifically him. He could feel himself breaking down again, his headache rising backup and his hand slightly shaking. He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t even know if he had anymore tears to cry. 

Kaneki opened the door with the shaky hand and opened the door ever so slowly. He walked in and closed it, locking the door silently as well. The living room was dark, as if it was evacuated. Kaneki the only light that was on was in the kitchen, and it gave him enough light to see how everything looked. Kaneki strode silently, tip toeing if you will to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the dried blood spots on the counters and all over the usually white floors. 

Kaneki felt himself panicking again. Had Hide hurt himself? Was he attacked? And if he was injured where was he now?

Kaneki didn’t even feel his legs moving as he moved through the hallway and went to Hide’s bedroom. He opened the door abruptly, and the first thing that he realized was that it was pitch black. He began to call out in the darkness, hoping for an answer.

“H-Hide?”

He heard moving, which was an achievement in his mind. Kaneki moved backwards slightly when he saw the blazing kakugan eyes emerge from the darkness. He began to tremble when he saw the figure emerge.

It was Hide.

His Hide, drenched in blood.

Kaneki looked the blonde up and down first, and was awe-struck with the appearance. 

The blondes hair was stained with blood, taking away nearly all of the sunny appearance. His face looked distressed, as if he looked guilty of something. His mouth had the distinctive feature of the same wet substance around his lips. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dried blood soaked deep into the fabric, and a pair of brown shorts that Kaneki had seen Hide wear once or twice. What really distressed Kaneki was the fact the the blonde’s arms and hands had looked as if they were mauled. His arms were plastered with bite and chew marks, some of them still open and trying to regenerate. 

His Hide, having a bloodbath.

His Hide, practicing cannibalism on himself.

Kaneki’s tears came back unexpectedly, and he felt a huge amount of pain spread through his heart. He couldn’t believe his discovery. He looked down and grabbed Hide’s shirt sleeve to the point his knuckles turned white.

“Kaneki… I'm sorry..”

“Hide.. Why didn’t you answer my calls.. Y-you didn’t show up for classes and.. You didn't even have the audacity to answer me knowing I was worried sick about you.”

Kaneki looked up and faced Hide, even through blurry tears he could see his blood stained teeth as his sunshine talked.

“I don’t think..we should see each other anymore.. Ken..”

Kaneki’s eyes opened wide and his face turned to an angry scowl.

“And why not!? What did I do to make you not want to do this anymore? Was I not enough?!”

Kaneki’s voice was rising now, and he was crying angry tears. He wanted an answer. What did he do wrong? He thought he was doing so good all this time.. What changed? The think Kaneki hated the most at the moment was how flat the other boy’s voice sounded. He sounded as if he didn’t care at all. Or maybe he was hiding his emotions from Kaneki, he didn’t know. The blonde looked to the side, like he was afraid to even look at Kaneki. It made the raven sick to the bone.

“Because I don’t deserve it.”

“That’d not an answer! We’ve been through this, so what's the real reason huh? What did I-”

“You made me fall in love with you, and I.. I don’t deserve it. I doubt you even swing that way..”

Kaneki’s heart melted, and felt some hope resurface within him. He moved his hands to Hide’s face and cupped them, making sure the blonde was looking him in the face. Kaneki gave a genuine smile. 

“Do you know how much i’d love to be claimed as yours, you impulsive idiot?”

Kaneki moved his hands, and inched closer to the blonde, who looked as if he still had some doubt. Kaneki gently entwined his hand in the others, a blush appearing on both of their faces. He began to lead Hide into the dark bedroom, trying to stay calm. He turned on the light.

“I want to sit on the bed and talk.. My feet are starting to hurt from standing.”

Kaneki decided to ignore the blood getting on his hand from Hide’s wounded one and the blood stains that were on the carpets and dressers. They sat on the yellow sheeted bed, facing each other. Hide spoke up.

“You do understand what i’m saying right? I like you more than a friend Kaneki. Even if we started dating.. It would be a huge risk to you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you because of me.”

“I know that it’s dangerous.. But it doesn’t matter to me. I know you’ll be my knight in shining armour if I ever need it right? Besides,”

Kaneki flushed and put his head down as he placed a hand gently on Hide’s chest.

“It shouldn’t matter than I'm a human and you’re a ghoul. I just know that I do want to be with you for a long time, and even if it kills me.. I’d want to be with you either way. So please reconsider what your doing.. If you want to leave still that is..”

Kaneki trembled as he felt his face being lifted by a hand that had regenerated fully, and Hide’s face moving in closer to his.

‘This is it, it’s the moment!’

Kaneki closed his eyes when he felt chapped lips press against his own. He let a happy tear slip out as he gripped the others shoulders, deepening the kiss. Kaneki and Hide both felt on cloud nine as they savored the kiss. Kaneki panted and his eyes were hazy as Hide broke away from the kiss. He noticed Hide was pink as well, and his kagune had even appeared. The raven chuckled at the flustered blonde before reaching to touch the single green tentacle.

“Sorry, it comes out when i’m excited!”

Kaneki grinned widely at the blondes enthusiasm, happy to hear him sound so happy. He was even smiling. It made Kaneki’s heart do a small flip.

“You were that happy to makeout with me?”

“You don’t want to know how bad babe.”

“Babe?”

“S-Sorry! Is that fine?”

Kaneki smiled and simply rested his head on the blondes shoulder as comfort.

“Call me whatever you want to, just know im yours.. And your mine. Even when we die.. I’ll always be yours, and you will always be mine.”

“I love you so much Kaneki Ken.”

“I love you more, Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem kind of rushed but I REALLY worked hard on this and im kinda proud of this one (considering I dont write angst at all its decent) and I wanted to post this before school tomorrow. Expect updates for this series or other stories in general every couple of days hopefully :)
> 
> Comments and kudos hype me up so please leave something constructive down for me ('v')b


End file.
